1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wagering games, gaming machines, networked gaming systems and associated methods. More particularly, the invention relates to wagering games, gaming devices, networked gaming systems, and associated methods including simultaneously operable and distinct primary and secondary games.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of different gaming machines have been developed to provide various formats and graphic presentations for conducting wagering games and presenting wagering game results.
There continues to be a need for wagering games which maintain the player's interest and generate excitement to enhance the player's gaming experience.